El problema de Parker
by BeaBB
Summary: Parker es testigo de cómo el padre de un compañero de escuela golpea al pequeño y al salir en su defensa, termina siendo maltratado. Brennan se encargará de ayudar a Parker a superar esta difícil situación... Fic dedicado a 'Fran Ktrin Black'.


_**Declaración**__**: como todos saben, solo tomo prestados los personajes de Bones para crear historias que me ayuden a olvidar las tribulaciones de mi RL, ninguno me pertenece, son propiedad de KR y HH.**_

_**Aclaración**__**: si lo sé, de seguro se preguntarán que hago metiéndome en otro fic cuando tengo abandonados varios que todavía no están acabados… el siguiente capítulo de Historias Cruzadas está revoloteando en mi mente… solo puedo pedirles un poco más de paciencia. Esta historia me está atosigando desde hace semanas y hasta que no la saque de mi sistema no me dejará continuar con las demás… así que aquí va.**_

_**Solo un detalle más, en esta historia Brennan está en su descanso post parto y Parker vive con ellos.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

En el silencio que envolvía la sala escuchó claramente el sonido del picaporte girando, espero un par de segundos y entonces pudo oír el suave crujido de la pesada puerta de madera de la cocina al abrirse. Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su laptop, cerciorándose de que habían pasado apenas unos minutos después de lo habitual, sonrió tranquila y sintió claramente como toda la tensión que empezaba a sentir se disipaba, sus músculos se relajaban serenamente, era él y ella lo sabía.

Sin saber cómo, el instante en que lo escuchaba llegar a casa se había convertido en uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, de cada uno de esos días que compartían como una familia, "¡hola Parker!" lo saludó, utilizando un tono bajo y pausado, pero que reflejaba con claridad la felicidad de saber que el muchachito al que conocía desde que era un niño pequeño había llegado sano y salvo a casa. Le encantaba la manera en que su cerebro entraba en un proceso involuntario de reminiscencia cada vez que Parker volvía de la escuela, era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que no le interesaba encontrar una explicación racional a lo que sentía, dejaba que sus emociones tomaran control y simplemente disfrutaba de los recuerdos que surgían en su mente.

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en el suelo, evitando encontrarse con la hermosa mirada azul de la novia de su padre y sin detenerse, el niño que ya empezaba a transformarse en un púber atravesó la sala, mientras respondía al saludo de ella utilizando la misma frase que había pronunciado en cientos de ocasiones "hola Huesos", pero que esta vez sonó vacía, sin vida. Agilizando el paso, casi corriendo, alcanzó la escalera que lo llevaría al segundo piso, a la soledad y privacidad de su habitación.

Brennan se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, ese no era el comportamiento que usualmente mostraba el hijo de su compañero, además cuando lo observó atravesar la sala descubrió que cojeaba levemente, en un segundo cruzaron por su mente un sinfín de posibles patologías asociadas a una cojera en un niño de la edad de Parker: "_artritis crónica juvenil, sinovitis aguda transitoria, artritis bacteriana aguda, epifisiolisis femoral proximal... basta, no estoy actuando racionalmente"_ se dijo, forzándose a remplazar todos sus pensamientos perturbadores por uno más lógico _"tengo que averiguar qué sucede realmente con Parker"_.

Sin perder un segundo más, guardó el archivo con el que estaba trabajando, cerró la laptop, cogió el monitor de Christine y se dirigió al segundo piso. La sorprendió encontrar cerrada la puerta de la habitación del niño. Procurando contener la ansiedad que sentía, tocó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos de su mano izquierda, anunciando su deseo de entrar "soy Temperance" dijo aparentando una calma que no sentía, y sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta con su otra mano esperó a que el pequeño la autorizara a ingresar.

Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tendría que contar lo que había ocurrido, y si lo pensaba bien, era mejor que su padre fuera el último en enterarse, así que se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama, mirando de frente a la puerta y procurando recuperar su voz más despreocupada contestó "pasa Huesos".

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

Sin apuro, la mujer que durante su primera entrevista en televisión afirmó categóricamente "no pienso tener hijos", se sentó al borde de la cama junto al niño al que con el paso de los años había aprendido a querer como ella erróneamente supuso alguna vez, solo se podía amar a los hijos biológicos, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar al pequeño por su dificultad al caminar lo escuchó decir "Huesos, prométeme que no se lo contarás a mi papá… al menos, no por ahora".

Brennan se sorprendió mucho al oír el pedido de Parker, más aún porque en una fracción de segundo llegó a la conclusión de que el hermano mayor de su pequeña hija estaba a punto de compartir un secreto con ella. Deduciendo que la única manera de lograr que el pequeño hablara con libertad sería dándole la tranquilidad que tanto parecía necesitar, accedió a su requerimiento señalando "acepto tus condiciones, tú mismo se lo dirás a tu padre cuando te sientas preparado".

Aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, la mujer de ciencias decidió esperar hasta que el pequeño se animara a hablar, en silencio lo observó de soslayó y comprobó cómo nerviosamente se estrujaba los dedos de ambas manos demostrando claramente la congoja que sentía. En un instante surgió en su mente el recuerdo de una conversación con Angela, una charla sostenida hacía muchos años en la que su mejor amiga le había enseñado que a veces para ayudar a alguien que amamos a superar un momento difícil, basta con demostrarle que estamos allí para él… casi instintivamente, pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Parker, imitando un gesto que Booth había tenido con ella muchas veces.

Al sentir el tibio abrazo de la madre de su hermanita envolviéndolo con suavidad, toda la tristeza y preocupación que intentaba mantener bajo control lo desbordó, en un segundo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar. Necesitaba sentirse protegido y sabía muy bien que ella jamás le fallaría, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo se giró, rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura, ocultando el rostro sobre su pecho, como lo había hecho cientos de veces siendo un niño pequeño con su propia madre… y empezó a hablar.

El relato de Parker, la hizo recordar muchas otras historias, los recuerdos afloraron en su mente involuntariamente, recuerdos de historias similares narradas por otros niños o por adultos que sufrieron del mismo tipo de abuso siendo niños… padres que obligaban a sus hijos varones a pelear, intentando inútilmente convertirlos en lo que nunca serían el macho dominante en la manada.

"Yo lo vi darle una bofetada cuando Kyle trataba de explicarle porque no había querido pelear con Tommy" le contaba el pequeño con voz entrecortada, "entonces me acerqué corriendo y le dije que no lo golpeara… ", el miedo al recordar el difícil momento vivido al salir de la escuela hacía poco más de una hora, ocasionó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del niño.

La antropóloga sintió como el muchachito se estremecía en sus brazos, así que sujetándolo con ternura empezó a acariciar su cabello, mientras le decía "estás a salvo Parker, si no te sientes bien contándome lo ocurrido podemos esperar a otro momento…". Su preocupación inicial, había quedado postergada, le quedaba claro que la dificultad motora que descubrió en Parker hacía unos minutos no se debía a una enfermedad sino que era el resultado del difícil altercado que había tenido antes de subir al bus que lo trajo de regreso a casa. Sentía una mezcla de orgullo y angustia al comprobar que el pequeño Booth iba camino a convertirse en un macho alfa igual que su padre, pero que a su corta edad algunas características propias del líder en que se convertiría algún día podían ponerlo en peligro.

"… pero él me apartó de Kyle jalándome de la oreja" prosiguió el pequeño poniendo todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que, sin embargo, brotaban incontrolables. Y sin poder seguir hablando porque el llanto le había creado un nudo en la garganta, el muchachito levantó la cabeza intentando fijar su mirada en los enormes y tranquilizadores ojos de ella, quería estar seguro de que Huesos no estaba molesta con él.

Cuando Brennan escuchó que un hombre adulto, probablemente de una edad próxima a la de Booth, se había atrevido a sujetar de una oreja al hijo de su pareja, una oleada de adrenalina la recorrió dándole la energía necesaria para salir en defensa del pequeño, pero al observar el rostro atribulado del niño al que amaba como si fuera su propio hijo, recuperó el control de sus emociones, y transmitiéndole todo su cariño le besó la frente y le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos animándolo a continuar "¿quieres decirme que ocurrió después?".

Parker volvió a refugiarse en el regazo de la mujer de ciencias y entonces agregó "yo tenía miedo de que empezará a golpearme, así que lo pateé y salí corriendo hacía el bus…", la tranquilidad de saber lo que había ocurrido hizo que se iluminara el rostro de la científica y sin querer, interrumpió al niño exclamando "¡Ah! y fue entonces que te caíste, lo sé por la dificultad motora en tu pierna izquierda".

"… tengo miedo por Kyle, quizás por mi culpa su padre lo golpeó peor… y tengo miedo de que mi papá sepa lo que hice y se moleste conmigo", agregó el pequeño.


End file.
